secret_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
KOSMOS
KOSMOS is an international organization of researchers and soldiers that make their purpose the study and categorization of the worlds of Magic and the Others. Taking a strictly neutral standpoint on the conflict between the beings of the Nexus and those of the Abyss, they concentrate on the effectiveness and possible application of magic and magical beings to the world of humans. They do not fully understand magic but their purpose is to study all traces of it they can locate with the purpose of one day learning how to master it. Few Secrets are aware of the existence of KOSMOS and those that are refuse to collaborate with them, their silence being kept by a combination of blackmail and threats. The organization itself is highly secretive, living in a nameless city hidden under the Mirage shield array, located on an island that, according to all modern sources, does not exist. It is an internationally neutral zone lead by a council of scientists representing the governments of their countries of origin. Branches of KOSMOS KOSMOS is subdivided into the Branches, each one tasked with a different analysis of applied magic and how they can further their knowledge and their influence over this concept that they do not understand. ERUDITION Erudition is the branch of the organization that focuses on learning and knowledge. In the nacre buildings known as the Porcelain Towers, they study lifeforms of magic or abyssal energy, magical artefacts, texts on the histories of the sorcerers or relics of the gods. They are often heartless with their methods and acquiring knowledge through torture is a common practice. Subjects rarely survive, because unveiling the organization to the magical community would be its downfall. Most KOSMOS members in the branch of Erudition are Technomancers. APPLICATION Application is the branch that follows on the workings of Erudition. Using the knowledge gained by the researchers, they attempt to synthesize, control, understand or modify already existing magical properties. They attempt to create their own forms of Elemental, fuse technology to magic, or create substances that are fatal to various magical creatures. Their attempts are often focused around weaponizing and neutralizing magical beings. The branch of Application is responsible for the creation of the PROJECTS. NEUTRALIZATION Neutralization is the next branch, the one that focuses on actually using the weaponry created from Application. Using a combination of mortal stamina and determination and supernatural weaponry, the Neutralization branch of KOSMOS is the most powerful secret military of the world. Housed and maintained under the Mirage shield, they use the very essence of magic against magical beings, in an attempt to face them if it ever becomes a necessity. The main body of Neutralization are the Slicers. RESEARCH AND GATHERING Research is one of the more important branches of KOSMOS, with most of its members dedicated to the intigration of new technologies, as well as tracking down new members and technologies. usually using a combonation of super computers, survalence technology, magic, and mortal brain power. some of the lower ranking members spend their time traveling the world and collecting artifacts and information, usually spending years on end traveling through a country and talking to as many people as possible. most members of this branch are technomancers SPREADING AND INTERGRATION the spreading and integration branch usually go around spreading KOSMOS created devices and artifacts to regular humans in order to create chaos. they will sell to anyone, usually not saying what the devices or artifacts do, how they work, or where they came from, usually only saying that they will grant the user power, or grant their wishes. they will then observe the person or people they sold the artifact to, seeing how it effects them, and recording results. the members range from class to class, though most are technomancers . Category:KOSMOS Category:Faction